Problem: Omar has dinner at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$23.00$. He would like to leave a $5\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $5\% \times \$23.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then dividing that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$23.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$23.00$ $\$2.30$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$23.00 = $ $\$2.30$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.15$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$23.00 + \$1.15 = $ $\$24.15$ The total cost of the bill is $\$24.15$.